kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LegendAqua
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:LegendAqua page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's spoiler policy. If you're looking for a place to start editing, you can visit the to do list to find pages that could use your help. You can also join a project to become more involved with the community. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SereneChaos (Talk) 08:27, October 3, 2011 Hey there! Hi Legend and welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki :) I am Tsuminohime but just call me Tsumi like everyone else does :D I'm really happy another fan has come here and I hope you enjoy your time here! Seems like you've only watched the first season - well, I strongly recommend you to read the manga as well and also watch the second season :) oh and your first favourite character is Sebastian as well? Coolio! *high fives Legend* xD Also, you may like to take some interest in the projects we currently have and if you want, you can join one of them! Maybe since you started out with anime, you could try out the Anime Project (tee hee self-advertising here since I am the manager for this project xP) but hey, your choice :) If you like doing or are better at other stuff, you can join those! Once again, really happy you're here and enjoy your time here :) --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 10:44, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi again! I'm so glad you'd like to join up for the Anime Project but sadly, since you're a new member in this project, you will have to start down as Baroness then work your way up :( Since you've just watched the first season, you might like to start working on one of the episode summaries of the episodes in that season - you can find them in the section "In Need of Episode Summaries" in our project page :) Also, you don't have to do the full summary - most of them are done anyway, so just try and finish them. A good site for manga would be http://www.kuroshitsujimanga.com/ I use this one and it's all up-to-date :) Have fun! --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 23:31, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey again Legend! Just wanna say you've been doing any awesome job with the episodes thank you :) Also, could I get you to go here and put in your signature and promotion date please? Thanks! --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 02:11, October 8, 2011 (UTC) welcome Welcome! Welcome to the wiki! ^-^ We have a To Do list and a few projects going that you can help out with. Sorry for the short message, I'm at school right now. ^-^; SereneChaos 13:54, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hey there, Lea! (I give random nicknames to people which actually sticks! Just like how I call Tsuminohime: Tsumi and Stranger958: Buddy.) Anyway, I'm MasterLau but just call me Lau. I guess you know who my fav character is! Meh, I usually try to greet new users or users I don't know but I see that two people were already first, haha. Anyway, have you met our admins, C. Phantom and Serene? You should drop by to say hi cuz they are really nice people. You just missed it but we had this Lauuuul contest and we totally pwned the admins!! As you probably heard of by now, there are these Projects that you can join. And haha, I'm the king of the R&R Project! I recommend you join as much as you can and lol, you can even be their watchdog (you'll catch on what that means here). So it was nice meeting you! Stick around and have fun editing and try reading the manga cuz it's so awesome and I'm doing a monthly blog on each chapter that comes out! See ya soon! Thanks! Thanks for uploading some images for some of the episode pages. =) I've been meaning to get around to it, but haven't had the time. SereneChaos 00:30, November 8, 2011 (UTC)